MY FRIEND, MY “HERO” MY LOVE?
by Kyoko Hisashi
Summary: Hari ini tidak biasanya Chidori piknik dengan seorang cowok. Siapakah cowok itu? yang pasti bukan Sousuke... Uhmm...


MY FRIEND, MY "HERO"... MY LOVE?

Pagi yang indah dan menyenangkan. Hari yang indah untuk bersantai dan jalan-jalan karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional. Terlihat seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun di sebuah apartemen karena lelah menghadapi hari-hari yang berat setiap hari. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan panjang menjuntai hingga pinggang itu bernama Chidori Kaname. Hari ini Chidori akan piknik ke pantai bersama teman barunya, yaitu Yamamoto Jun. Yamamoto baru saja pindah dekat apartemen Chidori. Sebagai tetangga baru, Chidori ingin memperkenalkan wilayah sekitar apartemennya dan sekalian piknik ke pantai. Setelah merasa tidak mengantuk, ia pun mandi dan siap-siap untuk pergi dengan Yamamoto.

"ting! tong! ting! tong" tiba-tiba terdengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"_Itu pasti Yamamoto. Tapi kan aku susah bilang ke dia, biar aku saja yang ke apartemen dia. Kok, dia tetap ke sini, ya?_" pikir Chidori "Iya, tunggu!"

"ting! tong! ting! tong!" masih terdengan ketukan pintu.

"Iya, Yamamoto. Sabar! Aku dat...tang." sahut Chidori sambil membuka pintu.

"Yamamoto? Siapa itu Yamamoto? Kau kan tinggal di sini sendiri." tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki seumuran Chidori.

"Ah, kau ternyata Sousuke!" keluh Chidori "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Jawab pertanyaan aku dulu, siapa itu Yamamoto?" tanya laki-laki yang diketahui bernama lengkap Sousuke Sagara.

"Ah, tidak. Dia itu tetangga baruku" jawab Chidori "buat apa kau tanya tentang dia? toh, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tidak, itu urusanku juga karena aku ditugaskan Tuan Mithril untuk melindungimu dari incaran teroris" kata Sousuke "Aku ingin melihat seperti apa Yamamoto itu. Dimana rumahnya?".

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Aku hanya ingin punya teman, selain teman sekolah. Itu saja kok." jawab Chidori "lebih baik kau pulang saja. Hari ini hari libur, nikmatilah hari ini, ok! bye-bye!"

"Chidori, tunggu!" suara Sousuke menghilang perlahan-lahan seiring ditutup pintu tiba-tiba oleh Chidori.

"huh, dasar pengganggu! Cukup di sekolah saja kau menggangguku. _Seandainya dia tidak ditugaskan untuk menjaga aku, mana mungkin dia bertindak seperti ini padaku. Padahal aku sudah mulai respek ~_" kata Chidori dengan tampang sedih "Si pengganggu sudah pergi, aku siap-siap lagi, ah."

Lalu, Chidori bersiap-siap untuk bertamasya dengan Yamamoto. Setelah siap, Chidori pun berangkat ke kamar apartemen Yamamoto.

"Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!" bunyi bel kamar apartemen Yamamoto dipencet Chidori.

"Iya, sebentar." sahut Yamamoto dari dalam sambil membuka pintu "Siapa ya?"

"Aku Chidori. Kau sudah siap?" jawab Chidori.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Iya, aku sudah siap. Ayo, kita berangkat!" Ajak Yamamoto.

"Ok!" jawab Chidori.

Selama mengitari wilayah apartemen, mereka tampak senang sekali. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang mengintip dari kejauhan, dia tampak waspada dengan pistol di tangannya. Ya, seseorang itu Sousuke, teman sekolah sekaligus penjaga Chidori. Setelah mengitari wilayah apartemen, mereka pun menuju pantai. Di sana Chidori berganti baju dengan bikininya dan Yamamoto dengan celana pantainya. Mereka bersenang-senang, sedangkan Sousuke menyamar menjadi bonta~kun yang menghibur anak-anak sekitar pantai sambil mengawasi Chidori dan Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, kau sendirian tinggal di kota ini. Dimana orangtuamu?" kata Chidori memulai pembicaraan.

"Orangtuaku sudah bercerai. Ayahku tinggal di Hokaido, sedangkan Ibuku di Kyoto. Aku tidak ikut salah satu dari mereka karena aku tidak menginginkan perceraian itu" cerita Yamamoto "Selain itu, ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan di kota ini."

"Oh, maaf. Aku turut sedih. Uhmm... Hal lain? Apa aku boleh tau?" tanya Chidori.

"Uhmm... Gimana ya?" Yamamoto terlihat bingung "Sebenarnya aku...ck.."

"Ya, sudahlah. Kalau kau keberatan bercerita, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, kita ke sini untuk bukan untuk bersedih, tapi untuk bersenang-senang" potong Chidori "Oh iya, aku kemarin melihat fotomu dengan seorang gadis di lemarimu. Di foto itu kalian tampak malu-malu. Kalian ini tampak lucu sekali. hahaha..."

"Kau melihat foto itu?" tanya Yamamoto terlihat gelisah.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Dia pacarmu ya? Cantik." senyum Chidori.

"Karena dialah, aku tinggal di kota ini. Aku pacaran dengan dia sudah 5 tahun. Aku kira kami akan bertahan sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal di kota ini, tetapi entah kenapa dia minta putus." cerita Yamamoto sambil menunduk sedih "Aku sudah terlanjur pesan apartemen aku yang sekarang. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus tinggal"

"Uhm... ya, sudahlah. Aku mau kok jadi temanmu." Chidori memberi semangat "Kau tidak usah sedihlah."

"Terima Kasih, Chidori dan mulai saat ini kau boleh memanggilku Jun. Uhmm... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" jawab Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba saja mencium kening Chidori.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!!!" teriak Chidori dengan muka merah.

Mendengar teriakan Chidori, bonta~kun langsung beraksi dengan pistolnya dan mengejar Yamamoto.

"Bon...ta~kun?" Chodori setengah tidak percaya.

"Si...siapa dia?" Yamamoto terlihat ketakutan.

"Fumo... Fumo... Fumofu? Fumo... Fumo Fumoffuu!!" kata bonta~kun sambil mengejar dan menembakkan pistol ke arah Yamamoto, namun tidak sampai kena. _*artinya apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Nona Chidori? Siapa kau sebenarnya? cepat katakan!_

"Bicara apa dia? Buat apa dia menodongkan pistol padaku?ARRRGGGHHH...!!" kata Yamamoto sambil lari dikejar Bonta~kun.

Chidori yang melihat kejadian itu tiba-tiba bengong melihat tingkah laku Bonta~kun yang mengejar Yamamoto. Begitu sadar, Chidori pun ikut mengejar mereka.

"HEI, BONTA~KUN! HENTIKAN! TADI DIA HANYA MENCIUMKU DAN "MENEMBAK"KU SAJA." teriak Chidori sambil berlari mengejar Bonta~kun.

"FUMO?! Fumo... Fumo... Fumoffuuuu!!" kata Bonta~kun sambil menembak Jun dengan segala senjata yang dia bawa _*artinya APA?! Jadi, kau ingin menembak dan membunuh nona Chidori. Tidak akan kumaafkan kau, teroris. Rasakan iniiii!!!_

"TIDAAAKKK...!!" teriak Jun hingga pingsan.

**DUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRR... BOOOMMMMM....**

"Fumo... Fumo...! Fumoffu..." Bonta~kun dengan gaya kemenangannya. _*artinya tenang, nona! Semua teroris teratasi._

"BONTA~KUN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Chidori sambil memukul Bonta~kun dengan harisennya "Dasar bodooooooh! Aku kan sudah bilang dia hanya menciumku dan "menembak"ku saja. Cepat panggil _ambulance_ sana!"

"Fumoffu... Fumo... Fumo... Fumo... Fumoffu!" kata Bonta~kun lunglai. _*artinya kenapa sih aku selalu saja kena harisenmu. Padahal aku sudah melindungimu!_

Setelah beberapa jam, _ambulance_ pun datang dan membawa Jun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Beberapa hari kemudian, Jun pun mulai sembuh dan diperbolehkan dokter pulang. Chidori pun menjemputnya.

"Jun... Gimana keadaanmu? Kata dokter, hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang kan?" tanya Chidori "Mari kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu"

"Iya, aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih, Chidori" kata Jun sambil mencium Chidori lagi.

"Eits, maaf. Aku tidak suka yang seperti ini. Lagipula aku kan belum menerima "tembakan"mu itu" hindar Chidori "Apa perlu aku panggil Bonta~kun?"

"Hmmm..." Jun menghela nafas "Kenapa sih kau menolakku? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Hahaha... Belum sih, hanya saja aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai, tetapi dia belum sadar juga. Walaupun dia bodoh, tapi aku menyukainya" jawab Chidori sambil tersenyum "Sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hahaha..."

"Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan kan untuk merebutmu Chidori?" goda Jun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun, selain orang bodoh itu" tegas Chidori dengan muka memerah.

"Berarti kau tidak suka aku ya, Chidori?" tanya Jun dengan tampang murung.

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihku, selain orang bodoh itu. Kalau menyukai seseorang untuk dijadikan teman atau sahabat, aku bersedia. Tenang saja, kawan" jawab Chidori dengan tersenyum sambil memukul pundak Jun pelan.

"Ah, putuslah harapanku." Jun pura-pura kecewa.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah bahas itu lagi. Ayo, kita pulang! Aku sudah masak makanan enak untukmu lho." Ajak Chidori sambil membawa tas Jun.

Akhirnya Chidori dan Jun pulang ke apartemen mereka. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman di sekolah maupun di apartemen mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, namun kenyataannya hanya sebagai sepasang sahabat. Di tempat lain, Sousuke masih saja mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka walaupun Chidori sudah menerangkan bahwa ia dan Jun hanya bersahabat saja.

**teman2 ini fanfic pertama aq lho... hehehehe... :D**

**Jadi harap maklum kalau ada salah2...**

**yang penting reviewnya yah... ^^**

**Domo Arigatou, minna~san... m-_-m**


End file.
